Nunca te enamores de un desconocido
by skipper7098
Summary: Dos entregas, alguien regresa a sus vidas, 5 corazones, una decision que tomar, una confesión... ¿como saldran de este problema?
1. Capítulo 1: Dos Entregas

**Este es mi primer fic, sean amables por favor ToT.**

**Nota: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen.**

**Introducción:**

**PDV de Skipper:** No es posible que haya caído en su trampa. Fui tan ciego. Ahora me debo preocupar de salvar a los demás a cualquier costa.

**PDV de Kowalski:** Como pude creer que no era una persona mala. Soy un torpe y he puesto en juego la vida de los otros.

**PDV de Cabo:** Creo que a final de cuentas, no todos son tan buenas personas como parecen. Pero mi mayor preocupación en este instante es escapar.

**PDV de Rico:** LJGHGTYTHGFYHHGBGFGTYTYH (He sido un torpe al tenerle confianza).

**PDV de Elizabeth: **Les dije que no le creyeran, ahora estamos atrapados en un túnel corriendo por nuestras vidas, agotados, sedientos. Llegamos al final de este, ya no hay escapatoria, Skipper y Rico se colocan frente a nosotros para protegernos en caso de necesidad, Kowalski y yo cubrimos a Cabo, nuestra última esperanza. Todo empezó varios días atrás…

**Capítulo 1: Dos entregas.**

**Kowalski: **Skipper, va a haber una entrega desde el zoológico de…Dinamarca, exactamente a las 1300 horas.

Kowalski empezó a hablar un poco preocupado por la reacción en su líder, pero se preocupó más al no ver ningún cambio en su rostro.

**Cabo:** Skipper, ¿estás bien?

**Skipper:** Como nunca, de hecho, ya me había enterado de eso desde hace una semana, pero preferí no hablar para que no se asustaran.

**Rico:** ¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

**Cabo:** Pero, ¿no estabas en conflicto con los daneses?

**Skipper:** Así es, pero no saben mi ubicación actual, y si nuestro nuevo invitado es un espía enviado para encontrarme, lo acabaremos en dos golpes. Y por seguridad cambiaré mi identidad.

De repente Marlene entró por la puerta principal sorprendiendo a los demás.

**Marlene:** Hola chicos, ¿cómo les va?

**Skipper:** Marlene, te he dicho que tosas antes de entrar de esa manera tan repentina.

**Marlene:** Si, como sea, ¿Por qué hay dos cajas haya arriba?

**Todos:** ¡¿Dos?

Kowalski comenzó a revolver unos cuantos papeles que había en la mesa. De repente tomó uno y lo leyó lo más rápido que pudo.

**Kowalski:** Skipper, aquí hay un traslado desde el zoológico de Hoboken.

**Skipper:** Eso no me lo esperaba.-dijo con algo de ironía.

Todos subieron a la superficie, había dos cajas, una del tamaño de Skipper (la que provenía de Dinamarca) y la otra era del tamaño de Rico (que era desde Hoboken). Skipper le ordenó a Marlene que se retirara a su hábitat por cuestiones de seguridad. Una vez que estuvieron los cuatro solos con las cajas se quedaron viéndolas por un buen rato.

**Kowalski:** Bueno, en mi opinión creo que sería mejor abrir la caja proveniente de Hoboken, Skipper.

**Skipper:** Apoyo tu opinión Kowalski, Rico, dame una palanca para abrir esta caja.

Rico regurgitó la palanca de inmediato, se la entregó a Skipper, quien al abrir la caja se alejó unos pasos para poder defenderse de cualquier ataque enemigo. Todos se sorprendieron al ver salir a una hermosa pingüina de ojos verdes y una pequeña cicatriz en la aleta izquierda.

**Desconocida:** Hola, soy la teniente Maetzin, vengo del zoológico de Hoboken.

**Skipper:** Hola, soy Ski…-dijo mientras recibía un codazo por parte de Cabo recordándole que no debía revelar su verdadera identidad.- Robbie, si Robbie, general cuatro estrellas y ellos son…

**Kowalski:** Yo soy Kowalski, teniente del equipo, estratega, científico e inventor, a tus órdenes.

**Cabo:** Mi nombre es Cabo y yo soy, pues, un cabo. Y él se llama Rico, es nuestro experto en armas.

**Rico:** Hola.

**Maetzin:** Muy bien, déjenme ver si recuerdo sus nombres, Skipper- dijo señalando al aludido.

**Skipper:** Dijo mi nombre…- menciono en un susurro apenas audible.

**Maetzin:** Kowalski…-quien sonrió con orgullo- Rico… -el cual se sonrojó- y Cabo, ¿verdad?- quien se empezó a reír ligeramente.

**Skipper:** Así es, si gustas, puedo escoltarte por todo el zoológico y mostrarte el lugar.-habló mientras le extendía la aleta.

**Kowalski: **No te molestes Robbie, yo la acompañaré- empujó a su líder para quedar enfrente de Maetzin.

**Skipper:** Yo la puedo guiar, gracias.- dijo con un tono molesto colocándose frente al más alto.

**Kowalski:** No te preocupes, no es molestia.- le comentó mientras lo veía a los ojos con rabia.

**Maetzin:** Chicos, no creo que sea necesario que me acompañen, yo puedo ir sola. Nunca me he perdido en toda mi vida.

**Skipper y Kowalski:** ¡Si necesitas algo, llámame!

La pingüina se fue caminando mientras todos la observaban hasta que dio vuelta en la esquina y se perdía de vista.

**Skipper:** Que hermosa, creo que he encontrado a mi pareja ideal.

**Kowalski:** Técnicamente, Skipper, ella también podría ser mi novia.

**Skipper:** Vamos Kowalski, ambos sabemos que tu sientes algo por Doris y posiblemente también por Elizabeth, ¿recuerdas?

**Kowalski:** Claro que no, esos solo eran rumores.-se defendió mientras se sonrojaba.

**Cabo:** Skipper, ¿Quién es Elizabeth?

**Skipper:** Eso es confidencial joven Cabo, te la presentaré algún día.

**Cabo:** ¿Y crees que yo tenga alguna posibilidad con Maetzin?

**Rico:** ¿Y yo?-preguntó con curiosidad.

**Skipper:** ¡Chicos! Eso nadie lo sabe- grito desesperado- lo discutiremos en otro momento, ahora debemos abrir la siguiente caja. Ustedes se colocarán en la parte de atrás por cualquier cosa, si llegan a atacar, solo han de intervenir a mi señal ¿de acuerdo?

**Esto es todo por ahora, dejen reviews.**

**PD: los comentarios que dejan solo para bajar el autoestima no los leo, así que si me quieren insultar mejor ahórrense sus comentarios y dejen ese espacio para las personas civilizadas XD. **


	2. Capítulo 2: Un Familiar Muy Querido

**Bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo, cambie un poco el formato. Espero que les guste.**

**Notas:**

**Gracias a SOMBRA DE MALDAD por haberme ayudado a hacer realidad el sueño de subir esta historia. **

**-: dialogos**

**··: pensamiento.**

**Capítulo 2: Un familiar muy querido.**

Skipper tomó la palanca mientras todos los demás se colocaban en su posición de ataque.

* * *

X despertó abruptamente. Aun en sus recuerdos se desdibujaban las calles de Copenhague, esas que de noche podían ser ensoñadoras pero que para X ahora son un recuerdo amargo.

PDV de X

Mmmmm...- comienzó a estirarse un poco ··¿Dónde estoy? Parece ser que dormi todo el camino. Estoy molida. ¿Habré llegado? Espero haber despistado a todos, luche por no mostrar su nueva ubicación, lo podrían atrapar y bueno, eso complicaría todo.··

-¿Qué fue eso allá afuera?

_-¡Chicos, chicos!,¡ Eso nadie lo sabe! lo discutiremos en otro momento, Ahora debemos abrir esta caja. Todos a a sus posiciones. Ustedes se colocarán en la parte de atrás por cualquier cosa, si llegan a atacar, solo han de intervenir a mi señal ¿de acuerdo?_

··Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. Ahh, he llegado.··

Se colocó un antifaz para evitar que la reconicieran. Me situaré lo más atrás posible para no ser vista... espero.

* * *

PDV de Skipper

Al ver el sello postal que demostraba la procedencia de ese paquete sospechoso y tratando de evitar mostrar su preocupación... ··Estoy nervioso, no puede ser posible que me hayan localizado, no, no puede ser recordó Solo una persona sabe dónde estoy y no se lo diría a nadie aunque la torturen.·· Abrió con mucha cautela la primer ceja de la caja sin notar que le sudaba el pico. Al intentar abrir la segunda ceja, con poca cautela, por una pequeña hendidura se acercó un poco para ver el interior olvidando el protocolo de seguridad… De repente y sin esperarlo su cabeza golpeó el suelo debido a la fuerza con que las dos cejas restantes de la caja se abrieron. Al unisono junto con el impacto del resto de su cuerpo, y percibiendo el tronido de su espalda al tocar el suelo no tuvo alternativa y abrió los ojos encontrando un pingüino desconocido encima. Asombrado...

··Ah, la cabeza me está dando vueltas por el golpe, ¡ Reacciona, reacciona! Pero, es que... esta persona tiene el rostro cubierto, pero sus ojos son muy parecidos a ... ¿los míos?, y su técnica de ataque, su estatura ... eres, eres...··

PDV de Cabo

Picoabierto... ··No es posible que hayan atacado a Skipper y lo derribaran en el primer intento. Ninguno de nosotros ha podido hacer eso sin antes recibir una paliza. Me siento impotente, ¡Da la orden, da la orden!··

PDV de Rico

··Ataco, ataco,...fuego, bombas, TNT...··

PDV de Kowalski

··Wow, no había visto a un pingüino tan hábil como este. La fuerza del golpe con el que desajusto la caja es directamente proporcional al la fuerza de sus patas sobre la cara lateral contraria de...no, no, concentrate. Solamente Skipper y otra persona pueden hacer esos movimientos, pero ella vive en… Dinamarca.··

(Narrador).

Skipper, empujó al personaje misterioso, haciendo que este de un salto mortal hacia atrás y se sitúe en la parte superior de la caja.

- Du overrasket mig igen?- Preguntó el intruso. Ante los ojos de sorpresa de Kowalski, Cabo y Rico, Skipper contestó.

-Jeg troede ikke se dig så snart, jeg savner vores håndvægt- con una sonrisa casi de complicidad.- ¿huske gamle dage?

El desconocido asintió con una sonrisa en el pico como respuesta a la última pregunta del líder.

-¡Rico, ataca a tu nuevo oponente! –ordenó Skipper mientras se acomodaba en la orilla de la isla de concreto para ver la batalla como Cesar al gladiador y los leones.

El aludido sacó una motosierra de su estómago **(como es su costumbre)**, y con una mirada desafiantemente maniática se acercó a la caja y la comenzó a hacer añicos. Antes de que la caja terminara en mondadientes, su oponente saltó y se colocó a espaldas del demente. Antes de que Rico pudiera reaccionar aquel desconocido lo desarmó golpeando su aleta y lo noqueó en cuestión de segundos de una manera hábil, pero sutil, como solo una dama podria desarmar a un guerrero. Skipper miraba la escena con su típica mirada sarcástica, y en cuanto vió al maniático ser derrotado sin misericordia, se hizo a un lado para evitar ser golpeado por un Rico totalmente aturdido y mal trecho, fuera del campo de batalla.

-¡Cabo, tu turno! gritó firmemente

El más joven e ingenuo, quizá con una actitud más bien titubiante ante la escena anterior, intentó sorprender a su oponente, llegó por detras y trató de darle un puñetazo, pero el enmascarado logró anticipar el golpe y lo evade dando un giro. Inmediatamente lo derrumbó y lo tomó de la pata, le dió un par de vueltas y lo lanzó al estanque no sin antes lanzarle un "hasta la vista baby" lo cual a Skipper le ocasiono una carcajada monumental .

-¡Kowalski, te toca!

El científico quien observaba a su contrincante muy detenidamente, como en camara lenta, analizando paso a paso la acción tomó nota. Haciendo una estimación del guamazo que se iba a llevar si no era exacto en sus movimientos, vio correr al contrincante en dirección hacia él e intentó golpearlo en la cabeza. Kowalski bloqueó el golpe y tiró al piso al otro pingüino, y sin esperar recibir una patada en el trasero que, al igual que a los otros dos, lo dejaría fuera de combate comento en voz baja:

-¡Ay mamá, eso no me lo esperaba!

Skipper se levantó de su asiento con una mirada seria pero tranquila, se paró en medio de la pequeña isla de concreto, respiró hondo y comienzó a hablar.

-Caballeros, me siento muy decepcionado de ustedes, - los tres se levantaron y formaron una fila frente a Skipper quien tenía a sus espaldas al pingüino nuevo. Skipper recorrió con su mirada fría a sus soldados para después seguir hablando con una enorme sonrisa y un ligero tono de burla- ¿Cómo es posible, Kowalski y Rico, que hayan pasado tantos años y sigan siendo derrotados por Elizabeth?

-¡¿Pero, qué?- se sorprendieron ambos y Kowalski para si dijo: "esa técnica..."

En ese instante el desconocido se quitó la máscara. Era una pingüina de ojos azul zafiro demasiado parecida a Skipper.

-¡Eli! –gritaron de la emoción, causándole un infarto al más joven. Abrazaron a la pingüina de tal manera que los tres cayeron al agua. Salieron a la superficie todavía abrazados, pero…

-¡Chicos!- los llamó Elizabeth tratando de evitar reír- ¿podrían salir del agua y dejar de abrazarse por un minuto?

Los dos no podían entender, si no la estaban abrazando a ella entonces, ¿a quién estaban…?

Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo, ¡se estaban abrazando entre los dos! Gritaron tan fuerte que Skipper y Cabo se echaron a reír sin poder evitar caerse. Elizabeth se limitó a sonreír.

-Y bien,- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas que se le salieron de tanto reír- ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá primita?

-Muy bien Skippi.

-¿Primita?, ¿Skippi?, ¡Que alguien me explique por favor!- gritó Cabo desesperado- ¡Me van a volver loco si siguen sin explicarme!

-Cabo, -comenzó a narrar el científico mientras salía del agua y sacudía sus plumas- Elizabeth es la prima de Skipper, sorprendentemente, Eli tiene la misma edad que Skipper y yo **(nota: en este fic Kowalski tiene la misma edad de Skipper y mi OC)**, el grado de su primo, la afición por la destrucción de Rico- quien saltó fuera del estanque, tomó una dinamita para prenderla pero antes de poder hacer algo, Skipper se la quitó dejandolo muy descepcionado- y la inteligencia de tu servilleta. De hecho, Elizabeth ayudó a Rico a salir de una prisión a mitad de una guerra, –el experto en armas le mostró su cicatriz con mucho orgullo- sacó a Skipper de Dinamarca y me dio apoyo para evitar la explosión de una enorme fábrica.

-Y desde entonces no le has quitado un ojo de encima, ¿verdad Kowalskiiiiiiiii?- se burló el líder.

-¡De... de que me estás hablando Skipper, e... eso nu... nunca ha ocurrido!- dijo defendiéndose el segundo al mando sin saber ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¿Entonces me podrías explicar por qué tu rostro está más rojo que un semáforo y se te lengua la trabaaaaa?

-Es… por… el calor. ¡Sí! Ha... hace demasiado calor aquí afuera, se... será mejor que entremos antes de... de que alguien se desmaye.

-Claro, Don Juan pingüino.

-Ji, ji, ji.- comenzaron a reírse los otros tres pingüinos

-Y tú no has dejado de observarlo, ¿verdad Eli?

-Skipper, no me obligues a contarles tu secretito y enseñarles LA FOTO.

-Solo bromeaba, solo bromeaba.- colocó sus aletas hacia al frente formando un escudo- Bueno, hay que entrar.

-Sí, solo déjenme sacar algunas cosas de la caja. Ustedes entren, en unos minutos los alcanzo.

Todos entraron a la base. Kowalski condujo sus pasos al periscopio, Skipper tomó su taza de café favorita, Cabo encendió el televisor y Rico comenzó a cepillar el pelo de su muñeca. El científico no se quitaba de su lugar. Rico y Cabo se miraron entre si y después dirigieron su mirada hacia el más alto. Skipper le dio un vistazo rápido a Kowalski para volver a colocar su mirada a su taza mientras decía:

-Kowalski, no estas soñando, ella si está aquí…y no, no estas soñando despierto ni estás viendo un espejismo ni nada parecido.

El aludido no pudo creer que su líder hubiera leído su mente. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando Elizabeth entró por la escotilla cargando un enorme saco.

-Perdona mi curiosidad, pero, ¿Qué traes ahí?- dijo Cabo

-Bueno, ya que tienes tantas ganas de saberlo, solo te diré que tengo unos pequeños presentes. Para Cabo, 5 cajas repletas de Winky's de mantequilla de maní.

-¡Yupi, chocolates!- comenzó a saltar pero de pronto se detuvo- espera, ¿Cómo sabias de mí y mi gusto por los Winky's?

-Skipper me comentó de ti la última vez que nos vimos en el cuartel general.-sonrie y saca otro paquete- Para Rico, un juego de navajas suizas totalmente filosas y nuevas.

-Sííí, gracias, gracias, gracias.- gritó arrancándole de las aletas su regalo.

-Bueno, no te pongas histérico.-lo tranquiliza acariciandole la cabeza- No es bueno para los demás, y menos para ti.-volvió a ver el interior del saco- Para Kowalski, un mini microscopio electrónico de alta potencia con entrada para conectarla a un monitor, portaobjetos y cubreobjetos incluidos.

-¡¿Qué? No…pero… ¡SORPRENDENTE! Muchas gracias.- El científico se abalanzó hacia la pingüina dándole un gran abrazo y plantándole un beso en la mejilla dejándola confundida mientras todos lo miraban extrañados. Kowalski se dio cuenta de esto y se separó de ella sintiendo sus mejillas ponerse calientes.

-Estee… bueno… muchas… eh… gracias… je je. Lo siento.

-Eh… de… nada.- tartamudeó mientras un leve rosa se presentaba en sus mejillas. En verdad le habían gustado ese abrazo y beso de parte del más alto.- Bueno, y por último y no menos importante, un equipo de espionaje especial junto con un kit de disfraces para mi primo favorito.

-¿Cómo es que adivinaste?-dijo tomando el regalo con cariño pero después le lanzó una mirada asesina a su prima mientras la paranoia lo atacaba-¿acaso me has estado siguiendo?

-Skipper, deja tu paranoia por un minuto. No te he estado espiando, esas cosas las has deseado desde que tengo memoria.

-Yo no… oh, tienes razón.

-Y, ¿de quién era la caja al lado de la mía?- preguntó Elizabeth dejando de lado la bolsa de tela.

-Era de Maetzin, una pingüina traída desde Hoboken. Es demasiado agradable como para venir de allá.- comentó Cabo de forma soñadora.

-¡Ma… Maet…Maetzin!- exclamó Elizabeth**. **

Al otro lado del zooloógico en un bunquer debajo de una gran cantidad de arbustos, alguien observa la escena lo cual la deja pasmada en su asiento.

-... ¡Es ella!

**Bueno, aqui esta mi siguiente capitulo, ahora contestaciones a sus reviews:**

**Zyar**

**Muchas gracias por el consejo, ha sido de mucha ayuda y por ser la primera en dejar review... bueno, creo que no tengo ningún premio, lo siento. Je je, TKM.**

**Darknoyi**

**Verdad que si? el como se me ocurrió fué... (recordando)**

**Skipper7098: Veamos, si yo fuese una pingüina que llegara a un zoológico, como me recibirían los demás pingüinos siendo yo tan linda, moe(tierna) y todo lo que un macho desea?**

**L: Tal vez coquetearían contigo.**

**Skipper7098: L, eso no tiene sentido... ¡YA SE! coquetearian conmigo, no?**

**L: ¬¬**

**Skipper7098: ¡¿Que?**

**(Fin del recuerdo) si, fue una historia triste, ja ja. Regresa para ver el resto de mi historia plis.**

**Layra**

**Bueno, preparate por que pienso hacer una historia muuuy laaargaaaa. **

**Sombra de maldad**

**Ya se que mi narrativa es pobre, pero comprende que... ¡SOY PRINCIPIANTE! es la primer historia que escribo, literalmente. Asi que, lo acepto, no se resumir, pero prometo mejorar. Y otra cosita... ¡PERDÓNAME! NO FUE ****MI INTENCION NO DARTE LAS GRACIAS, PERO ME QUITARON EL INTERNET Y SUBI EL CAPÍTULO EN UN CAFÉ INTERNET Y CON PRISAS PARA QUE MI MAMA NO SE ENTERARA. Y EN VERDAD, ERES LA UNICA PERSONA QUE ME AYUDÓ Y TE LO AGRADESCO.**

**Bueno, es todo por ahora. Dejen reviews o... o... O MATARE A L... no, no soy capaz. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Viejo rival

**Perdon por no actualizar en un mes como quedé, pero estuve castigada un mes empezando desde el 8 de junio. Aclarado esto, comencemos con el capítulo.**

**Nota, los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, los personajes que no han salido en la serie son completamente míos.**

**Capítulo 3: Viejo rival.**

-¡Ma… Ma… Maetzin!- Elizabeth se estremeció al oír ese nombre, varios recuerdos pasaron frente a sus ojos tan rápido que incluso se empezó a sentir mareada, era como ver una película en cámara rápida, pero ante tantas imagenes en su mente se sintió aturdida pues en cada una de esas imagenes ella era la protagonista y el final, siempre dolia.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás agitada por tantos recuerdos que resbaló con el saco que había dejado en el piso y se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa de centro en medio del cuartel general. Cayó al piso de tal manera que, un costal de papas lleno de papas, no podría sonar peor. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se recuperara; despertó en una de las literas con un moretón en la nuca y un chichon en la cabeza. Se sentó y logró ver a Cabo en el piso viendo tele sin notar que había despertado y unos segundos después Kowalski entró a la habitación con un maletín de primeros auxilios mientras apuntaba algo en su libreta. Los ojos se le pusieron cuardrados, sintio como se encrispaba las plumitas del lomo y dirigió una mirada severa a Cabo al notar que Elizabeth ya se había incorporado y el chiquillo ni en cuenta.

-¡Elizabeth! No debes hacer tanto esfuerzo después del golpe que te diste. Podría tener consecuencias demasiado graves. El edema del hematoma subdérmico ubicado en la en la zona occipital de la cabeza podria extenderse provocando una reacción inflamatoria agu... ( Y todos O=O""")

- Kowalski, ¿no crees que estas exagerando?- preguntó el más joven.

-Cabo tiene razón. Solo tengo un pequeño golpe.

-De acuerdo, pero al menos déjame colocarte esta pomada y una sobada, así también un remojón al gran chichón ...para evitar que se inflame más.- El teniente la llevó hasta la mesa donde la sentó para poder inspeccionar la herida y cubrirla con el medicamento.

-¿Y dónde están Skipper y Rico?- Preguntó la paciente.

-Fueron a buscar a Maetzin para traerla, ya es hora de la junta diaria de Skipper.- Dijo un Cabo muy emocionado.- sabes? vamos a estudiar una nueva estrategia de ataque sorpresa y luego, habrá hielitos... : ) ... Una expresión de horror y pánico aparecía en el rostro de la chica y cual cuete en el trasero saltó de la silla.

-¡No! ¡No pueden traerla,... es muy peligroso,... podría atacarlos en cualquier momento!- en su voz se escuchaba algo de alteración junto con una gran preocupación. ··Debo estar preparada, eso es seguro...··

-¿A qué te refieres?- Kowalski se puso de pie, la tomó del hombro y la miró a los ojos.

Ella abrió el pico para contestar pero…

-Vaya, veo que ya despertaste "bella durmiente".-Skipper iba bajando las escaleras con Maetzin y Rico detrás de él- Elizabeth tengo el honor de presentarte a Maetzin, Maetzin, quiero presentarte a…

-Elizabeth. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.- dijo fingiendo felicidad.

-Sí, desde nuestro pequeño encuentro en Colombia.- un gesto de molestia apareció en el rostro de Eli.

-¿Se conocen?- Skipper estaba estupefacto.

-Afirmatorio.- dijeron ambas.

-¿Y se puede saber de qué encuentro hablan?-

-Confidencial.-Contestaron al unísono, las dos se atacaban con la mirada. Los ojos de Elizabeth mostraban una furia incontrolable mientras que Maetzin mostraba una inocencia que los demás percibían, pero en la cual, solo su enemiga no confiaba, Elizabeth podía ver la maldad que había detrás de esa tierna sonrisa y las memorias de momentos amargos era lo único que ella podía percibir al verla de frente.

-De acuerdo ··se nota que somos familia··.- pensó el comandante del grupo- Eli, ¿podemos hablar en privado en el laboratorio? Claro, si no le molesta a tu Romeo.

-No hay problema, solo no toquen los tubos de ensayo. ¡Y no soy su Romeo,... aún!-se sentó en una silla mientras ponía enfasis quedito en la última frase.

-Claro, como no- dijo el líder sarcástico

Skipper y Elizabeth entraron en silencio al laboratorio mientras el líder cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. Hubo un silencio que era tal que nisiquiera se escuchaban sus respiraciones, era como si el sonido hubiera dejado de existir hasta que:

-Eli, ¿Por qué te asombraste al saber que ella había llegado aquí?

-Porque no confío en ella.-Sintió una punzada en la cabeza tal, que tuvo necesidad de sentarse.

-Pero si se ve a leguas de distancia que no es capaz de matar una mosca.

-Tú no la conoces tanto como yo.- Su mirada se ensombrecio, parecía que no había tenido un pasado muy agradable con ella.

-¿Hay algo que quieras platicarme?- caminó hacia ella y colocó su aleta sobre su hombro intentando transmitirle confianza.

Ella lo dudó por unos segundos.

-No Skipper.- Agachó la cabeza resignada, lo mejor era que nadie se enterara de lo sucedido.

-Está bien. Por cierto, en frente de ella llámame Robbie. Tú sabes, por cuestiones de seguridad.

-Ok.

-Y otra cosa, no comentes lo del incidente en el que nos confundieron y a mí me pusieron ese horrendo vestido.-Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar ese incidente -UUuuuuuuuu.

**Flashback**

**Era un hermoso día en el polo sur, iba a ser la boda de una tía de Elizabeth y la familia de ambos estaba arreglando el patio de la casa de los futuros esposos, pues ahí se iba a festejar la boda. mientras tanto, un par de niños corrían en una improvisada carrera, ambos eran demasiado parecidos el uno del otro, con la diferencia de que el macho era un poco más gordito y alto que la hembra. De pronto, una de las mujeres de la familia (la madre de Elizabeth) los tomó de las aletas y los llevó al interior de la casa.**

**-¡Niños! ¡Miren como han quedado, con las plumas alvorotadas! ¡Ahora ven aqui Eli! ¡Martha (la madre de Skipper), ayudame con Skipper! -****Cada una tomo a un pingüino y lo vistió, pero cometieron un pequeño error, Elizabeth treminó con un saquito azul y con un moño blanco y Skipper...**

**Fin del Flashback**

-Hay, Skipper, pero si te ves adorable en la foto.- Sacó una foto enmarcada en la cual Skipper tiene un vestido amarillo con listones naranjas en forma de moños en la cintura.

-Sí, pero no la muestres a mis soldados y menos a Maetzin.- Le quitó el retrato a su prima, abrió una caja fuerte que estaba escondida en una esquina del laboratorio y metió la foto.

-Skipper, no te has enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?-Lo miró interrogante.

-No te hagas la inocente conmigo Elizabeth, que se nota que tu estas perdidamente enamorada de Kowalski.- Volteó y se acercó a su prima nuevamente.

-No, claro que no… ¿acaso soy tan obvia?- dijo comenzando a sonrojarse.

-Supongo que eso es un sí.-comentó en voz casi audible mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzada.

-Supones bien. Ahora hay que salir antes de que comiencen a querer a espiar atraves de la puerta.

El pingüino abrió la puerta para encontrarse con cuatro pingüinos cayéndose unos sobre otros por estar pegados a ésta tratando de escuchar algo de la conversación.

-¡Ven, les dije que no íbamos a oír nada porque la puerta es a prueba de ruido!-gritó el más alto de todos tratando de quitarse a los demás de encima.

Al ver que Skipper y Elizabeth salía del del laboratorio Maetzin lanzó una mirada desafiante hacia Elízabeth y la retó

-Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de tus intenciones? que ilusa... el comentario dejo fria a toda la concurrencia en el cuartel secreto... -Lo que tu quieres te lo daré...

**Lamento si no les pareció tan largo, pero hice mi esfuerzo. Ahora, las contestaciones a mis reviews:**

**Darknoyi: Pues algo así, la verdad es que aún no imagíno las circunstancias en las que se conocieron, pero en el 2do o 3er fic que haga pienso contar la historia de como se conocieron todos, pero eso si, en el final de esta historia o al inicio de la siguiente les daré una noticia que seguro algunos no se esperan. Entre otras cosas, tu historia "death penguin note" me fascina, pero sería un poco mas interesante si le agregaras unas cuantas cositas, no se, que por ejemplo, L cuenta un chiste, Kowalski se tropiesa con una piedrita, Hina se hace una coleta, así habría otra diferencia entre Death Note y Death Penguin Note, pero no me hagas mucho caso, solo doy opiniones tontas XD.**

**Sombra de Maldad: Bueno, no se me había ocurrido eso, más bien pensaba que conocieron a Elizabeth por separado y que después se conocieron ellos tres y se enteraron de que todos conocian a la misma pingüina o algo así, aun no lo tengo muy claro en mi mente, pero como le dije a Darknoyi, sabremos la historia en mi 2da o 3ra historia. En cuanto a la relacion entre las dos chicas, eso se sabra pronto. Por cierto, no me ofendió tu comentario, solo me hice la dramatica, je je.**

**Bueno, prometo subir el siguiente cap. más pronto.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Recuerdos no tan agradables

**Skipper7098: Bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de mi historia, donde se verá una parte del pasado de Elizabeth.**

**Elizabeth: Disfruten mi sufrimiento. (sarcasmo)**

**Nota 1:Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, solamente son mios aquellos personajes que no han salido en la serie. Tampoco es mío el personaje que aparecerá contestando los reviews conmigo (POR QUE NO PUEDE SER MIO?!)**

**Nota 2: En este capítulo hay un flashback largo, asi que cambie un poco el formato de escritura durante el flashback y quedó de la sig. manera:**

**(Mis pensamientos)**

_**Los sucesos ocurridos en el pasado descritos por mi.**_

Los sucesos ocurridos en el pasado descritos por Elizabeth.

**Solo dura durante el retroceso.**

**Capítulo 4: Recuerdos no tan agradables.**

Al ver que Skipper y Elizabeth salían del laboratorio Maetzin lanzó una mirada desafiante hacia Elizabeth y la retó:

-Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de tus intenciones? que ilusa... -el comentario dejo fría a toda la concurrencia en el cuartel secreto -Lo que tú quieres te lo daré...

De un momento a otro, Maetzin se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba y corrió hasta donde estaba Elizabeth, tenía una mirada fría, típica de un asesino. Eli se colocó en posición de defenza, sus pupilas se dilataron y las plumas se le erizaron esperando el ataque de su enemiga. El choque de dos fuerzas era inminente. Lo siguiente fue... un abrazo,un enorme y cariñoso abrazo **(no se hagan ilusiones, esto no es yuri)**.

-¡¿Qué, que...que rayos estás haciendo?-dijo completamente confundida ante el hecho tratando de quítarsela de encima. Ese repentino abrazo no se lo esperaba, y menos de ella.

-No mientas, se nota en tus ojos que anhelabas este abrazo.-dijo Maetzin con un tono sarcastico ante Eli, pero que sonaba muy jugueton para el resto de la concurrencia. La soltó y regresó a su asiento dejando a Eli con ganas de ahorcarla patearla y volverla a estrangular.

-Este, este...Bien... ¿Quien tiene hambre? Ya es demasiado tarde y creo que deberíamos cenar, las saladitas son horneadas... **(a poco no han visto el comercial amigos mexicanos? XD) **perdón me ofusque.-Kowalski había notado las intenciones de la comandante y decidió cambiar de tema antes de que ocurriera un asesinato.

* * *

Todos se encontraban en la mesa cenando. El cuartel general por primera vez tenía la aparencia de un hogar, algo extraño, porque no perdía su toque marcial. Ya eran cerca de las 2100 horas. Skipper no paraba de alardear sobre sus magníficas hazañas, Rico seguía preparando sushi con esa singular habilidad que posee, Cabo y Maetzin escuchaban atentamente a Skipper a pesar de que los dos comenzaban a aburrirse; Kowalski se dedicaba a mirar a Maetzin de reojo casi cada 10 segundos mientras Elizabeth trataba de no matar a su enemiga por los celos y por la jugarreta asquerosa que le hizo. Por algún motivo, de esas coincidencias que casi nunca se dán, el silencio se hizo presente y todos voltearon al ala sur en donde un ruido singular oculto entre los murmullos se escucho. Era Eli quien se desquitaba apuñalando su comida con el tenedor. Sonrojada, no tuvo otro remedio que bajar su coraje y con dignidad.

-…y así es como logré no ser devorado por ese pez cabeza de serpiente.-dijo Skipper concluyendo su historia con aire triunfal y con un aplauso...:- Bueno chicas tengo buenas y malas noticias, la mala noticia es que como pensamos que solo iba a haber un invitado solo preparamos una cama así que tendrán que dormir juntas por hoy y la buena noticia es que mañana estará lista la otra cama.

-Yo dormiré afuera hoy, así que Maetzin será la que duerma en la cama extra.-declaró Elizabeth con tono deprimido pero determinante mientras se levantaba y caminaba en dirección a las escaleras con lentitud.

-Muchas gracias Elizabeth, pero no es necesario.-Maetzin parecía tan inocente que todos se enternecieron al verla.

-Insisto, de hecho yo ya lo tenía planeado. Me gusta dormir al aire libre.-se notaba un tono molesto y rencoroso en su voz.

Al oir esa declaración le jefe del grupo aseveró:

-Si tú quieres hacerlo, no me voy a negar, pero Kowalski ira contigo para vigilarte.-Skipper observó el sushi de su plato y se lo terminó.

-¡¿Qué? O.o- gritaron los dos aludidos.

-Bueno todos a dormir.

-Pero… es que… yo... pero…- contestaron ambos histéricos.

-Sin peros. Terminó su cena.

-Es que...

-¡A DORMIR!

-De acuerdo.-dijeron rendidos.

Elizabeth y Kowalski salieron de la base resignados, aunque ambos sabían porque había dejado a Kowalski a cargo de cuidar a Elizabeth. Esa noche en Central Park era singularmente bella, pero quizá no todo era así.

* * *

_-Ja ja ja, no puedo creer que hayas caído en una trampa tan simple._

_-¿de que estas hablando? Hay que salir corriendo de aquí antes de que Skey nos atrape._

_-¿Eres muy inocente, verdad? Yo soy un agente de Skey, te ayudé en todo para que tú cayeras en nuestra trampa y te pudiéramos eliminar y al parecer, el plan salió a la perfección._

_-No. No puede estarme pasando esto. No es cierto, lo que dices no es cierto._

_-Si lo es. Y una vez que te borremos del mapa, podremos deshacernos de tu aborrecible primo : Skiptonto._

_-¡No! ¡No se los permitiré! ¡Primero tendran que matarme!_

* * *

Elizabeth abrió los ojos. Todo había sido una pesadilla, un mal recuerdo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la salida del zoológico tratando de no despertar a Kowalski. Estaba muy agitada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ese sueño y el volver a ver esa escena le provocaba terror. Al llegar al parque, caminó al lago y se zambulló. Nadó por unos minutos para relajarse, olvidar, o por lo menos despertar y regresó a la orilla; al salir del agua se sacudió las plumas para tratar de quitarse el exceso de agua y se dejó caer en el pasto para contemplar las estrellas, esas que la acompañaban y la ayudaban a sobrepasar todos esos tragos amargos. Desvió la vista hacia su derecha y se dio cuenta de que Kowalski estaba parado a su lado viendo hacia el lago antes de acostarse junto a ella. Hubo silencio por unos segundos.

-El cielo está bastante despejado, ¿ves? Incluso se puede apreciar Andromeda.- dijo el científico sabiendo que lo que más disfrutaba la comandante era la astronomía.

-Es cierto, las estrellas están muy brillantes esta noche. Pero mi constelación favorita siempre será Orión.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Ya lo hiciste ^w^.

-Me refería a otro tipo de pregunta.

-Claro, las que quieras.- Dijo sonriendo, nunca le negaria una respuesta a ese cientifico.

-¿Qué ocurrió entre Maetzin y tú?, ¿Por qué despertaste tan alterada?

Elizabeth suspiro, no podía esconder su pasado por mucho tiempo y si podía abrir su corazón con alguien sin estrés o preocupaciones, era con él, de todas maneras, ¿Que tenía que perder?.

-Cuando era teniente, me trasladaron al cuartel de Colombia fue ahí donde conocí a Maetzin…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_-¡Elizabeth, un paso al frente!.-gritó un general pingüino de plumas cafés. Se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento. Había un grupo de pingüinas haciendo sentadillas, y a lo lejos los machos del grupo se escuhaban marchar al unísono. No se permitía que en los entrenamientos, machos y hembras estuvieran juntos.- Quiero presentarte a tu nueva compañera de habitación, la teniente Maetzin._**

**_-¡Si Señor! -contesto._**

**_Ya en la camareta... _**

**_-Mucho gusto, soy la teniente Maetzin.- Dijo la pingüina nueva._**

**_-Es un placer conocerla. _**

…fuimos amigas desde el primer momento. El General nos otorgaba las mismas misiones. En los entrenamientos ella y yo trabajábamos juntas y todo nos salía bien, nos contábamos todo lo que nos ocurría. En una ocasión nos mandaron a una misión de alto riesgo. Mi enemigo más letal, Skey,un halcón perteneciente al bando contrario, conocido por cruel y desalmado, había capturado a una familia de cuyos, el padre había inventado una gran arma, el rayo paralizante, un arma letal que no funcionaba solamente paralizando los organos de locomoción de su presa, no..., era más que eso. Un solo disparo y todos los organos vitales se iban paralizando poco a poco causando una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Primero la circulación, los riñones y por último el corazón. La finalidad de tal arma mortal era solamente como defensa, solo los altos mandos militares tendrían acceso a ella, tu me entiendes, solamente para casos de máxima seguridad. La letalidad de esa arma la convirtió en una obsesión para ese asesino. Durante la misión, logramos entrar sin ser vistas,no fue fácil pues en el camino nos fuimos deshaciendo de varias palomas que eran aliadas de Skey. Ahhh, todo iba perfecto. Finalmente llegamos a un cuarto en donde estaban los secuestrados. En un cuarto obscuro, húmedo, con un olor a muerte, ahi fue donde los encontramos. El grupo de cuyos se encontraban exahustos, con huellas de tortura. Los liberamos; logré que ellos salieran sanos y salvos por la puerta trasera del sótano, pero antes de que yo pudiera poner una pata fuera del lugar, la puerta se cerró y comenzó la cuenta regresiva para la autodestrucción del cuartel secreto. Me di la vuelta y visualicé a Maetzin.

**_-Maetzin, hay que salir. Tenemos aproximadamente 3 minutos antes de que este lugar explote._**

**_-Ja ja ja, no puedo creer que hayas caído en una trampa tan simple.- Maetzin se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente a Elizabeth._**

**_-¿De que estas hablando? Hay que salir corriendo de aquí antes de que Skey nos destruya.-_**

Estaba desesperada por intentar salir de ese cuartel que no entendia lo que mi "compañera" quería decir...

**_-¿Eres muy inocente, verdad? Yo soy un agente de Skey. Te ayudé en todo, cubrí todos los aspectos para que cayeras en nuestra trampa y pudiéramos parecer, el plan salió a la perfección.-_**

Kowalski, te juro que Maetzin sonreía con maldad, y de entre sus plumas saco un cuchillo, estaba dispuesta a usarlo sin titubeos. Puedo jurarte que no sospeche en algun momento de la traición de Maetzin .

**_-No. No puede estarme pasando esto. No es cierto, lo que dices, no es cierto.- _****_De la puerta detras de Eli apareció un halcón peregrino, tenia plumas de una gama naranja y café, un parche en el ojo derecho y una cicatríz en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza._**

**_-Si lo es. Y una vez que te borremos del mapa, podremos deshacernos de tu aborrecible primo tuyo: Skiptonto. _**

_**-¡No! ¡No se los permitiré! ¡Primero tendran que matarme!**_

Me atacaron entre los dos y logré esquivar el ataque de Maetzin, pero Skey me tomo de la pata enterrándome sus afiladas garras en ella mientras me elevaba cada vez más. Le di un fuerte golpe con mi otra pata y me dejó caer en picada. Por suerte me sostuve de una cuerda y con ella me columpié hasta alcanzar una ventana. Como Skey trató de agarrarme mientras caía se lanzó en mi dirección, pero en el momento en que me aferré a la cuerda el no pudo detenerse y chocó con Maetzin. Ambos quedaron inconscientes mientras yo escapaba. Salí de la guarida 6 segundos antes de que esta hiciera explosión. Pensé que ella ya había muerto, pero me equivoqué.

**_Fin de flashback._**

* * *

-No le he contado esto a Skipper para no poner su vida en riesgo, pero... creo que es mejor que todos lo sepan.

Kowalski guardó silencio y por un rato contempló a Elizabeth quien miraba la luna reflejada en el lago con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. El sabe que lejos del sentimiento tan grande que surge de su corazón, ella no mentía ni exageraba en su relato. De hecho, notó que al despertar de su pesadilla se encontraba genuinamente alterada, ¿Quién en sus 5 sentidos se metería a nadar a altas horas de la madrugada? Después bajó la mirada y observó la cicatriz que ella tenía en la pata derecha causada por las garras de aquel enemigo. Nunca antes se había percatado de la existencia de esta hasta ahora. Un aire de tristeza y miedo se notaba en los ojos de la pingüina. Conmovido, se acercó más a ella para abrazarla.

-¿Te gustaría que yo les comentara esto a los demás?- Pregunto con un dejo de descepción, pues tenía otra idea de Maetzin.

Los principios de Eli eran cabales, altamente normados por lo inculacado durante su formación militar, pero no podía dejar pasar ese brillo especial que notó en su primo al ver a esa piraña de Maetzin. Tenía que ser cautelosa y ahora Kowalski lo sabía todo. Dos mentes piensan mejor que una. Además Maetzin no debía sospechar nada, pues era peligroso. Si, tenía que reconocer que tenía miedo, eso le impidió enfrentarla cuando la vio esa tarde.

-Si, te lo agradecería mucho.-Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Kowalski, tenerlo tan cerca le daba seguridad.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Lo prometo.- Dijo con voz baja y suave mientras plantaba un beso en la frente de la chica.

**Espero les haya gustado, ahora contestemos los mensajes de mis seguidores en esta historia.**

**Layra: Continuare esta historia aunque me cueste la vida. Ese es mi camino ninja, ja ja.**

**Sombra de maldad: Gracias sensei, me alegra leer que he mejorado mucho, gracias por apoyarme.**

**PentypusKoop: Skipper7098-PERDONAME LA VIDA! Por no estar en Fanfiction por mucho tiempo me confudí. **

** Rock Lee- Si, ella no tuvo la culpa. Fue un a equivocación**

** Skipper 7098- Gracias Lee, por eso te quiero. Aprovecho el tema para disculparme por la confusion con el verdadero autor de Death Penguin Note... que no recuerdo quien es n/./n **

** Rock Lee- ¬ ¬ (se golpea la cabeza)**

** Skipper7098- Sorry.**

**Marlenskipfangirl: Continuara, entre mis propositos está terminarlo lo antes posible. **

**Es todo por ahora, por cierto, les recomiendo entrar al Foro Comando de pinguinos asesinos, creado por PentypusKoop y seguido por mi. El tema de esta ocasión es: Kipper. Quisiera ver su opinión ahí. Reitero, no me pertenece, es de PentypusKoop. Sayonara.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Conociendo a Julien

**Buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que sea. Acabo de volver con más entuciasmo que nunca. Algunos me querran matar por tardarme tanto pero espero no vuelva a pasar. Continuemos con...**

**Capítulo 5: Conociendo a Julien.**

Ya era de día, Skipper se levantó de inmediato en cuanto el despertador empezó a sonar. Esa rutina, la misma rutina.

-Levántense chicos, es hora de entrenar. Vaaaaamos flojonasos, animen esa cara y muevan sus traseros plumiferos.

-Pero son las 500 horas.-Resongó Cabo mientras se cubría la cabeza con su almohada y levantaba su cola.

-Domir, domir, ¡Dormir!.-Al parecer Rico estaba muy de acuerdo con Cabo.

-Sin peros, grupito de araganes, hay que despertar a Kowalski y a Elizabeth.- Dijo mientras los jalaba de los tobillos, haciendo que cayeran al piso y automáticamente despertaran. Al contacto con el piso Rico intento dormir otro minutito, pero la patita de Cabo en su pico se lo impidió y se incorporo.

-¿Acaso se despiertan a esta hora todos los días?- Maetzin abrió los ojos lenta y tan tímidamente que le ablandó el corazón a Skipper.

-Si, pero no es necesario que tú te levantes a esta hora, si quieres puedes volver a dormir.

-Muchas gracias, pero me gustaría hacer ejercicio con ustedes. Se incorporó, movio energicamente sus aletas yestiroi graciosamente las patitas.

-Yayrbrnstrs, afuera.- gruñó Rico señalando la escotilla.

-Cierto Rico, vamos por ese par de tórtolitos.

Todos salieron y se sorprendieron al no encontrar a los dos pingüinos, buscaron por todo el zoológico, y como siempre, Skipper pensó que era obra del Dr. Espiráculo, así que para tranquilizarlo decidieron darle la idea de recorrer toda la ciudad, comenzando por el parque. En primera pasaron junto al lago donde vivía mamá pato y después de unos segundos contemplaron un par de objetos negro y blanco que estaban al otro lado del estanque. Se deslizaron hasta llegar al lugar en donde habían visto esas dos figuras y se percataron de que eran Elizabeth y Kowalski abrazados mientras dormitaban. Rico no perdió el tiempo y sacó una cámara para comenzar a tomar fotos.

-¡Rico!, deja de tomar fotos, es de mala educación.

-Cabo tiene razón, ya fueron muchas fotos…-reclamó Skipper arrebatandole la cámara... ¡Y entregandole una VIDEOCÁMARA!- ahora toma videos mientras los despierto, esto será para recordarlo.

-¬ ¬ **(Cabo y yo pusimos la misma cara, je je.)**

Skipper se acercó cautelosamente a la pareja con un megáfono en la aleta mientras Rico comenzaba a grabar la escena.

-¡Despierten noviesitooos, ¡Es hora de entrenar!

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Kowalski y Elizabeth dieron un salto mientras sus corazones estaban a punto de salirse de sus pechos.

-¡Si vuelves a hacer eso te juro que vas a despertar atado de pies y aletas en una caja rumbo a una reserva de leones marinos!.- Gritó Elizabeth, no le agradaba que la despertaran de esa forma.

-¿Me podrían explicar porque anoche no querían dormir juntos y ahora los encuentro abrazados junto al lago?- Decía Skipper enojado.

-¿Cómo que abrazados? Nosotros no estábamos así.- Obviamente, Kowalski no sabía lo que había pasado.

Rico regurgitó la cámara y les mostró las fotos que les había tomado hace unos minutos. Ambos se ruborizaron lo suficiente como para que se notara a través de sus plumas. Aún no podían creer que habían dormido tan... juntos.

- A esto se le llama e-vi-den-cia ¿Y bien? Sigo esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno…es que…nosotros…bien…

-Es que en la noche tuve una pesadilla, fui a caminar y Kowalski me siguió hasta aquí para cuidarme. Nos sentamos en el pasto, le conté mi pesadilla y sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos.

-Muy bien, pero nos tenían muy preocupados y como Kowalski tenía que cuidarte lo voy a tener que bajar a rojo.

-¡No, por favor!- **(Típico de los hombres, a poco no?)**

-Espera, no fue culpa de Kowalski, sino mía. Él solo me siguió para cuidarme, cumplió con su trabajo, además yo fui la que salió del zoológico sin autorización.

-Ok, Kowalski se quedará en verde pero tú serás removida a amarillo.

-Está bien, ahora hay que volver al zoológico para empezar con el entrenamiento.

Todos caminaron de vuelta al cuartel, no sin antes comprar un delicioso hielito. Comenzaron el entrenamiento con flexiones y decidieron terminar con acrobacias acuáticas. En eso llegó Marlene y todos salieron del agua.

-Hola chicos. - Saludó con su típica alegria matutina

-Hola Marlene.- Respondieron sus cuatro conocidos.

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntaron las dos chicas que se sentían ofendidas al no haber sido presentadas antes.

-Maetzin ella es Marlene. Marlene, ella es Maetzin, nuestra nueva compañera de hábitat. -Dijo Cabo muy alegre, como solo él podía estar.

-Mucho gusto, ¿y quién es la otra?

-Oh, ella es… eh…

-Mi nombre es Elizabeth, soy la prima de Robbie.

-¿Robbie?

-Si, Robbie.-dijo señalando a Skipper mientras le susurraba al oído toda la explicación a cerca del cambio de nombre de Skipper.

-Ok, ¿Sabes? Me caes bien. Seguro seremos grandes amigas.

De pronto un pequeño lémur color café cayó del cielo golpeando en la cabeza al líder del equipo.

-¡Cola anillada!

-Mort, ven rápido aún no he terminado de patearte.- Se hizo escuchar la voz del "Rey".

Julien había llegado a la pequeña isla de concreto y se detuvo en seco al ver a Elizabeth. Se quedó viéndola haciendo el menor caso a los gritos que recibía por parte de Skipper.

-Maurice, creo que he encontrado a una reina. Y es verdaderamente hermosa.- Tomó la aleta de la pingüina entre sus manos mientras esta preguntaba con la mirada a los demás que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Disculpen, ¿quién es este loco?-Elizabeth quitó su aleta de las patas de Julien.

-Maurice, has la presentación real.

-Presentando a su majestad, rey de los cola anillada, del zoológico, Madagascar, etc., etc., etc., el rey Julien.

-¿Así que él es el rey del zoológico?- Maetzin no le veía para nada cara de ser un rey.

-Así es, ahora, si me disculpan, debo hacer los preparativos de la boda real.

-¿Perdón? Yo no me casaría contigo ni en mis peores pesadillas.

-¿al menos aceptarías que preparara una fiesta para ti?- Julien comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a su victima... digo, a Eli hasta que ella lo empujó para que le diera su espacio.

-¿Qué?- Gritaron todos excepto Maetzin, quien, al parecer, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Pero si usted nunca hace fiestas que no sean para usted!-Exclamó Maurice bastante asustado.

-Si, pero los espítirus del cielo me indican que prepare esta fiesta, ¿ves?- señaló una nube.

-¿Cómo es posible que intentes casarte con mi prima?

-¿Tú prima? Eso es imposible, es demasiado linda como para ser un familiar tuyo, pingüi-tonto.

-Ahora sí.- Skipper se lanzó contra el lémur tirándolo al piso e intentando golpearlo mientras el otro también le pegaba. Rico tuvo que separarlos con mucho esfuerzo.

-Muy bien, acepto que hagas una fiesta para mí pero no me pienso casar contigo ni en un millón de años.

-Así es, no permitiré que se case contigo.- dijo Kowalski señalando a Julien.

-¿Oo?- Al parecer todos escucharon el comentario del genio.

-Es decir…creo que sería buena idea que los lémures y las chicas hicieran los preparativos para que todo esté listo y la fiesta inicie cuando cierren el zoológico.

-Buena idea Kowalski. Marlene, Maetzin y Elizabeth, vayan al hábitat de cola anillada mientras nosotros terminamos las misiones.

Los cuatro pingüinos entraron a la base. Skipper tomó su taza de café y comenzó a beber el contenido, Cabo y Rico continuaron en la construcción de la nueva litera dejando desconcertado al más alto.

-¿Y, cuales son las misiones que vamos a hacer hoy Skipper?

-Las suspenderemos para mañana. Ahora necesito que me digas de que hablaron tú y Eli anoche, y no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que nos cuentes todo.

Kowalski suspiró y comenzó su relato. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el científico terminó. Skipper no podía creerlo. Nadie en ese lugar podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Hubo un silencio perturbador.

-¿Y tú crees que Maetzin esté aquí para aniquilarnos?- Comenzo a preguntar el líder aun sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Posiblemente, pero hay probabilidad de que quiera hacer las paces con Eli.

-Muy bien. Ahora solo hay que asegurarse de que Maetzin venga en son de paz.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?- Cuestionó el más inocente.

-Tenemos que estar lo más cerca posible de ella y asegurarnos de que no intente hacer algo.

-Chicos, ya terminamos, por cierto, Julien es muy raro, no dejaba de mirarme y siempre chocaba conmigo "accidentalmente". ¿Alguien tendrá de casualidad un cuchillo? Ya saben, decidió suicidarse con 7 puñaladas en la espalda.

**Espero les haya gustado, ahora, contestación a mis reviews:**

**PentypusKoop: ****No fue nada, me gusta darle publicidad a todo aquello que me agrada. Y gracias por leer mi historia.**

**Sombra de Maldad: ****Como no llamarte Sensei? De no ser por ti, no habría podido comenzar con este sueño mío. Y juro que terminaré esta historia aunque me cueste la vida.**

**Bueno, es todo por hoy. **

**Near: Por favor, discúlpenla por tardarse en subir los capítulos, esta histérica.**

**Gracias por el apoyo ¬ ¬. Bien, hasta la vista.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Hay amor en el aire

**Hola querido público, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de su historia favorita... o eso pienso yo. que lo disfruten, y como siempre, Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen**

Capítulo 6: Hay amor en el aire.

En las últimas semanas casi no llegaba la gente al zoológico pues ver animales pelechando, aves desplumadas, y pieles de serpiente, no es un espectáculo agradable. Ese día los cuidadores decidieron cerrar un poco más temprano y debido a un mensaje inesperado que reportaba una gran oferta del "Black Friday" **(léase "El Buen Fin" en México)** en la tienda de Bebi´s con gorras a mitad de precio Alice salió desatada del lugar sabiendo que podía comprar cosas en cómodas mensualidades _**de por vida**_** (cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia)**. Así, poco a poco los invitados fueron llegando a la inesperada fiesta. Nunca pensaron que iban a llegar todos, incluso algunos animales del parque que se colaron por agujeros pequeños alrededor de la barda que limita al parque... "parecen… ¿ratas?...: $...", ya que cuando Julien proclamaba una fiesta casi todos lo dejaban plantado, así que decidieron mover todo al centro del zoológico. Las paredes las adornaron con flores y en la fuente había lámparas flotando en la superficie del agua, colocaron unas mesas con manteles de diferentes colores, arriba de una pared estaba Rico haciendo mezclas de música y en otra parte estaba Maurice haciendo malteadas de todos los sabores.

**PDV de Skipper:**

Aún no puedo creer que Julien haya hecho esto por mi prima, jamás creí vivir para ver algo así. Espera, esta… ¡¿Intentando besar a Elizabeth?!

-¡JULIEN! QUE NI SE TE OCURRA.

**PDV de Rico:**

Fiesta, fiesta, FIESTA…

**PDV de Cabo: **

Ahhhhhhhhh, Creo que Julien en verdad se ha enamorado de Elizabeth, pero… ¿Y ahora que hará Kowalski?

**PDV Normal:**

La fiesta marchaba bien hasta ahora, excepto por…

-¡JULIEN! QUE NI SE TE OCURRA.

-¿Que? Solo quería robarle un besito a este bombón.-Decía un lémur de cola anillada que estaba acorralando a Eli moviendo su bote con singular ritmo. Ella, quien intentaba alejarlo sin tener que usar la fuerza bruta, solo pensaba como se vería una piel de lémur en la pared de la sala.

-¡A-lé-ja-te de mi pri-ma!- Gritó el comandante tacleando a su amigo- enemigo. Eli no se iba a quedar esperando a que Julien se levantara para abrazarla hasta sacarle los ojos, así que se echó a correr lo más que le permitieron sus patas.

**PDV de Elizabeth:**

Vaya, apenas llegué hace un día y ya tengo que lidiar con un "fan". ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Qué he hecho mal? Bueno, mejor me oculto por unos minutos y después iré por una bebida.

**PDV de Kowalski: **

Estoy confundido, no me puedo decidir entre el amor que he tenido desde hace tiempo o la chica que he acabado de conocer. ¡¿Alguien me puede dar una señal?!

**PDV Normal**

Kowalski iba caminando sin rumbo fijo y cabizbajo. Estaba demasiado ensimismado para notar que alguien estaba a punto de chocar con él…

-Auch –sintió el impacto y casi se cae junto con…

-Ay, perdón Kowalski- dijo Elizabeth tratando de enmendar su error.

-No te preocupes. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estabas corriendo?

-No creo que te quieras enterar.- Hubo un silencio incómodo, se veían el uno al otro y no sabían que decir hasta que… -Oye, tengo sed, ¿vamos por una malteada?

-Um, claro, ¿Por qué no?

Ambos caminaron hasta la barra y tomaron un vaso cada uno. **(Escuchen esto mientras leen **** : / / w w w . ? v = & = & = 1 & = o****) **Apenas estaban tomando un trago de su bebida cuando Kowalski escucha un repentino cambio de ritmo, pasaron de rock and roll a una música tranquila y romántica, al científico le extraño que Rico, al ser tan violento, se le ocurriera colocar algo tan cursi. Pero al voltear se encontró con sus tres compañeros haciéndole señas, incitándolo a invitar a su "amiga" a bailar. El único problema era... ..Pero... yo no se bailar... y menos con una pareja. .. Aun así, dejo el vaso, se levantó y camino hasta la pista de baile. Al no saber que hacer volteó a ver a los demás e intentó copiar sus pasos calculando la distancia entre ambos pies, el tiempo que tardan en dar una vuelta, el areaque ocupan para moverse... pero fue inútil. Elizabeth al notar esto (pues lo conocía muy bien) se comenzó a reír ligeramente.

-No te angusties, tú déjate llevar por la música.

Así, el genio dejó de pensar tanto y siguió el ritmo de la música, poco a poco ambos se fueron acoplando hasta que parecían uno solo. Poco a poco los demás fueron abriéndose hasta que los únicos bailando eran ellos dos. Kowalski y Elízabeth no se percataron, pues el mundo había desaparecido para ellos. El paisaje era hermoso, estaba atardeciendo, comenzaban a verse las estrellas y el agua de la fuente adquiría varios colores por la reflexión de la luz, sin duda ese era el momento más mágico y romántico de todos los tiempos, en el que dos personas muestran su mutuo amor sin palabras, solo con el palpitar de sus corazones. El ambiente parecía sacado de un cuento o de un libro de algún escritor romántico (**alias mis poemas marihuanos)**. Notaron como todos los veían, así que decidieron dejar de bailar e ir a sentarse en una de las mesas mas bonitas, adornada con flores, bajo un árbol con pequeñas luces blancas, todo tan hermoso. Ambos viéndose a los ojos, sin saber que decir, o que hacer, a donde vero que pensar, solo se quedaron inmóviles, sintiendo como sus corazones se aceleraban a cada segundo, como si fueran bombas a punto de estallar.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando, lenta y ansiosamente, con todo el cuidado del mundo, tratando de no arruinar el momento y hacerlo memorable. El momento se acercaba, solo faltaban unos milímetros...

-Eli, te traje unas flores que te resultarán hermosas porque fueron recogidas por mi, tu rey.

-¡JULIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN!

**Eso es todo por ahora, si no he subido capítulos como lo prometí (o sea, cada mes) es por que no tengo muchos reviews y siento que ya no les importa mi historia, así que mientras menos entusiasmo vea de su parte, menos importancia le daré a mi historia. Eso solo por ahora, pues estoy algo ocupada, en cuanto sean las vacaciones de verano subiré más seguido. ahora, a contestar reviews con mi amiguito (sale de la nada un onigiri).**

**Violetamarisol**

**Claro que la continuaré, de eso no te tienes que preocupar. Y a mi es todo lo contrario, soy muy tsundere, pero a mi me agrada como soy.**

**PentypusKoop**

**Espero te haya agradado el capítulo de ahora.**

**Sombra de Maldad**

**Gracias por todo tu apoyo, me encanta ver que mi sensei esta al pendiente de mi primer historia.**

**Gracias, me halaga que digan que tengo talento. Es un gran premio.**

**Pinguinos2000**

**La terminaré aunque me cueste la vida.**

**Guest**

**Por el momento no podré, como dije, este año hay muchas cosas que hacer, pero en vacaciones de verano lo intentaré. Lo juro.**

**Bueno, gracias por todo. Trataré de subir capítulos más seguido, pero como ya dije, quisiera ver un poco mas de reviews. Hasta la siguiente.**


End file.
